Today, vehicle rollover detection, pitch detection, front and side crash detection, and other applications such as active suspension and head light beam leveling require different sensor systems (for example a combination of different oriented gyroscopes, different oriented low-g and high-g acceleration sensors), which are distributed throughout the car and placed at different areas. For example, crash detection typically uses high-g satellite sensor modules in vehicle sides and front/rear. Additional roll detection typically uses a gyroscope and potentially an accelerometer in the z-direction. For pitch detection, at least another gyroscope shifted 90 degrees from the roll gyroscope is typically used. Active suspension and head beam leveling, as well as other similar applications, need information about the vehicle chassis movement (tilt, roll or pitch) and typically use low-g accelerometers, which are separately placed, for example, near the wheels for active suspension. Those distributed, separate systems add significant costs and complexity to the vehicle and also add to vehicle weight due to extended wiring harnesses.